inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Diamond Net/Archive1
Uhuh.... Uhuh....Do I necessarily have to do it right now? But why did you send that message to me? Anyway, pleased to meet you, Kiyama-kun! Fideo Kirino 07:52, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello, Kiyama Hiroto 424. "want to be friends?", ahaha. of course :D umm.. I don't write a blog post because confused about what to write ^^" haha. mind to intro? Dara-chan25 08:02, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm Dara. I live and born in Indonesia. Now I'm 6th student in Elementary School. I'm 11 years old.. Nice to meet you Hiroto!! :D you was born in Japan? It's awesome!! sugoiii! ~ダラ-ちゃん~25 15:17, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Nice to meet you, Hiroto!! ^^ umm, now you live in Southeast Asia? where? :D ~♥-♠-♣-♦-D a r a c h a n-♥-♠-♣-♦~ 05:08, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Cambodia... ahahaha.. really? now i'm change profil picture again XD ~♥-♠-♣-♦-D a r a c h a n-♥-♠-♣-♦~ 07:11, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Ina Syafiqah Omar 14:26, January 31, 2012 (UTC)Hey it me you can call my nickname Ina if you wanted to.... Reply to your message :P Yo! Kariya Hiroto 02:05, January 27, 2012 (UTC) A greeting. スカイのドロップ (talk) 03:22, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Haha. I was just about to ask you why you were using big letters. XD スカイのドロップ (talk) 07:33, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Arigato gozaimas!スカイのドロップ (talk) 07:41, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi, it's Mitsuralily. And...., sure, why not? Just call me Andra. I live in Indonesia. I'm 15 and I was 3rd year in junior high~ Ina Syafiqah Omar 05:20, January 29, 2012 (UTC)of course why not im glad to be your friend.......im 13 and i am 1 year student like Kariya HAHAHA XD スカイのドロップ (talk) 00:40, January 30, 2012 (UTC) SORRY but i kind of busy this year i think if one blog just enough for me i hope you understand but dont worry i will make a new blog that more better than that..... Ina Syafiqah Omar 16:21, February 1, 2012 (UTC) YES INAZUMA11JAPAN 12:26, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yo! Sorry it was an absurdly long time since I came online. I was busy with school and stuff. スカイのドロップ (talk) 12:27, February 11, 2012 (UTC) If you want to. スカイのドロップ (talk) 08:43, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay スカイのドロップ (talk) 08:49, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi~ Hey June~ Yes, just call me Zizi, that's my nickname :D Of course~ you can be my friend ^^ Miraiyuki 05:33, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Nice to see you, June! I like Hiroto in Aliea Academy too, but I enjoy his style in Inazuma Japan. He's so cool ^^~ But why did you know my nickname "Yuu"? Fideo Kirino 06:45, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I properly forgot that = ='' sorry. I'm glad to make a friend like you, June ~^^Fideo Kirino 12:32, January 29, 2012 (UTC)'' Sure Sure you can be my friend why do you ask everyone here is nice so feel free June:) Notice~! Please don't add characters as categories for hissatsus. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木''']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 11:02, January 31, 2012 (UTC) It's okay~!（＾ｕ＾） [[User:Mizuki Raimon|雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 11:08, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks but the profile pic we be there just for a few days after akcomo Gakuren match is over Use Chat Inteasd of sending message back and forth you can use chat to talk it way better than this though yeah just type the message and press enter if you want more information then contact the admins Aah, to use chat? Well, yeah you click 'Join the Chat' and when the chat screen opens, you can only send messages once the chat has fully loaded (Meaning it should say '~KIYAMA HIROTO 242 has joined the chat~' that should be when you know that you can send messages. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 02:26, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Picture she is Misaki Mei from Another, anime released on January 2012. more information: http://another.wikia.com/wiki/Another_Wiki ~♥-♠-♣-♦-D a r a c h a n-♥-♠-♣-♦~ 07:25, February 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:HOw? Umm... Oh... The audio thing at the top of my page... OK/.... First thing you need to know what song are you going to use... If you already have the embed code of the song from a website... Copy that code. Create a MediaWiki page... Then paste the code as the content... Then use the parameter : You can search Google for how to use MediaWiki pages and verbatim hastags... Or you could ask me [[User:Khoi98|'K98!]] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'''Talk!]] 09:09, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Umm... That isn't hard... but./... Oh.. It's not my song/././ It's from someone else made it.. [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 09:34, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Categories Please do not add categories not specifically should be on the page, in other words do not add unnecessary categories. --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 09:18, February 1, 2012 (UTC) It's okay :) Anyways, do your best around the wiki! :) --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 09:24, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Something urgent happened so I won't be around the IE wiki, you could say this would be the last day im online (for now).... --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 09:28, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) --(AdventureWriter28→ Extend Zone 09:31, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi! it's my honor to talk with my seniors.......... Re:Stuff. ~Welcome to Mizuki's FAQ reply! This is always hosted during a time when multiple questions are to be asked at the same time~ 1. Concerning chats: '''If it still hasn't fully loaded, try refreshing the page over and over again. Chats should be loaded properly in at least 5 seconds to 10 seconds. '''2. Concerning pictures: '''It depends on the type of pictures you have been inserting into a page. It's not recommended that you should be uploading poor-quality pictures on to a page; check on it, and be sure that the pictures you have been uploading are not poor-quality. Something like 'telling someone to stop deleting pictures' needs evidence. One cannot just tell someone to stop, unless there's a good and solid reason to. (Also, you might have been putting pictures on a page that is overloading with pictures already.) '''3. Concerning on how to become an admin: '''Unfortunately we're not hiring any moderators/ admins as of yet. But anyways; I became admin through a blog written by the founder of the wiki, asking for anyone who's interested in becoming an admin. Links shall be provided if wanted. ~End of the FAQ. Any more questions please report on Mizuki's talk page! ありがとございます！~ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 06:35, February 5, 2012 (UTC) (LOL I went overboard with that XD) Admin Umm... That was the time where Genda came back and look for an admin, which is me now... Mizuki and Adventure are admins before me... So you could say that I'm the newest admin here. [[User:Khoi98|'K98!]] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'''Talk!]] 06:36, February 5, 2012 (UTC) It's a really long story, let's just say the main head admin was looking for admins because she was going to be inactive and she was the only active admin during that time, and me and Mizuki applied and passed. --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Extend Zone']] 07:54, February 5, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by "friend"? Let me know and then we'll talk...Thanks, though, Kiyama-kun! Hiro NaruyaHiro Naruya 20:06, February 6, 2012 (UTC) .... ^^ oh, yeah! ^^ How are you? ~♥-♠-♣-♦-D a r a c h a n-♥-♠-♣-♦~ 07:19, February 7, 2012 (UTC) W-Well.. U-Um... I'm not e-exactly a r-really good explainer about these kind of things... Well, um, here's a link that explains how to use the codes: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Using_colours [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'''雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 09:10, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Uhm... By which lock do you mean? If you meant 'Protect', well... users can't do that, only admins can 'protect' pages. But we can't do it so that only one user can edit that specific page. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 12:37, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I just used wikitext to create it. ♫これは超次元サッカーだ！♫ ダイヤモンドブリザード♫ 05:14, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Badges... LOTs.....! Hmm... I can't count... But I bet noone ahs earned them all... You can count them here: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AchievementsCustomize But it mostly doesn't work if you're not admin... [[User:Khoi98|'K98!]] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'''Talk!]] 05:33, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... I don't know actually XDDDDD but I'm sure there's a lot out there for you to earn! It must be an indefinite amount though, considering we have those 'Lucky Future ______th edit!" badges. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'''雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 05:42, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Number Badges are limitless. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28''' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 07:26, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Fanarts Yep. You're not allowed to. And if you were to upload your own fanart, then it's one per week. If you didn't draw it, you're not allowed to. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木]]✩ビッグバン!✩ 11:56, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!